Heat Wave
by Angelhart79
Summary: The summer heat is leaving Kagome hot and bothered… (one shot)


**Heat Wave**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

A short sweet and funny InuKag post-manga/anime fic inspired by Lenbarboza's funny mini comic 'Carrot' and the ongoing hot temperature in my country.

* * *

Kagome wiped her brow. It was just too hot. She didn't mind hard work, but on these kind of days she couldn't help but long for her student days where in this temperature she would hang out with her friends by the pool. Or just enjoying the shade somewhere with either a milkshake or some ice cream.

 _Ooooh…. Ice cream…_

She let out a long moan that was a little too loud and with so much longing that it was really embarrassing and she immediately looked around to see if anyone noticed. No one was there except Inuyasha and he was too busy shoveling in the field.

She looked at the herb she had just collected from her garden. And although her inspection should be a little more thorough before she would place it in her basket, her mind just got a little distracted by the knowledge of what her eyes had just quickly witnessed.

Something far more interesting than ice cream.

She turned her head slightly, not too obvious of course, just enough so she could take another peek. To catch on the details that her quick glance had failed to register.

Like how his torso, bare and muscular, was glistening with sweat in the heat of the sun. Like some mirage. With his hair now bound into a knot she could see the muscles on his back move as he raised the shovel above his head, only to dug it deep into the ground to stir the earth lose. The red hakama clinging to his body due to the perspiration. And for a moment he stopped. One hand resting on the wooden handle as he moved his right fist across his forehead and huffed the hot summer air out of his lungs.

Then his head turned, but faster than he could notice – or so she hoped – she had directed her focus back to her herb garden again. Not even realizing she was holding a herb and had unconsciously been using it as a fan.

She tugged on her hakui, the fabric was uncomfortably plastered to her skin. If she would have been in her own time line she could have worn a bathing suit. But here walking around in something similar to being almost naked, well…

Men on the other hand didn't have to struggle with that issue. Nobody was bothered to see a young man dressed in only a hakama. Nobody but Kagome. Hot and bothered that was…

"Oh, Kami," she sighed. _How can he be so-_

A shadow suddenly loomed over her from behind and made her turn her head.

"Kagome?"

She turned her head at the sound of his voice and realized how close he was. One handsome bare chested, muscular, hot, glistening man towering over her. Looking up from her position she gulped and felt a different kind of heat rising to her cheeks.

He was holding the item of today's harvest. "The harvest has been good. The carrots are huge just as you like them."

But her gaze had somehow lowered. Following a droplet of sweat on his chest down, down, until it disappeared underneath the waistline of his hakama. And her eyes tried to follow it even still, coming to a stop just at his crotch. The moisture on his skin making the fabric stick to him, leaving nothing to her imagination this time as even there it created a visible outline.

It was almost a year after their reunion and marriage and she had seen him naked plenty of times after, so she knew what was behind that visible red bulge that she was staring at so shamelessly. Her face now blushing even more while her mind provided her with some x-ray fantasy. White pubic hair starting at his pelvis, strangely soft, the pink smooth skin of the glance of his huge-

"C-carrot…?" Her eyes blinked as she noticed he was now kneeling in front of her. Her eyes refocusing on the orange object in front of her so close to her face.

He placed the tip of it against her lips.

"Being in the sun has made you very red, woman. You should drink something fresh to mitigate the heat."

His face was inches away from her and she got lost in the gold of his eyes. As hypnotizing as the sun, they drew her in. His scent, musky and alluring filling her nose, she leaned forward. His mouth was open and her tongue welcomed his. But it was just a teasing brush before his face retreated.

"Or maybe you would like to cure that fever with my carrot. Eh… bunny?"

There was a pressure on her lips still, one that she had forgotten, but now was reminded off again. And she swallowed, her body had managed to get itself in an aroused state. And she could swear she felt the brush of that red covered bulge pressing against her knee. Without her realizing it she opened her mouth as the orange tip moved over her lips. Closing her eyes, she replied to his question.

"O yes, puppy…, I… I want…"

"Kagome? Kagome I didn't hear what you were muttering."

She allowed her tongue to slip underneath the hard surface.

"Kagome…"

A lick. "I said… that I want your carrot." Another gentle lick before she engulfed part of the length.

"Kagome…?! What the hell are you doing?"

She opened her eyes. Inuyasha was standing in front of her, holding the carrot by the green. The other end stuck in her mouth.

"What were you thinking? You took it in our mouth as soon as I approached to you. I…I know you're excited about the garden and harvest our vegetables, but his is… uh…" He shook his head. "Damnit… a little more and I am going to get jealous."

And right then she wanted the earth to swallow her complete like she had almost done with that carrot. Speaking of which. She released it quickly, watching it dangle in his hold. Her face now burning up.

Then he turned his head and broke the awkward silent with it. She followed his gaze to the four figures approaching in the distance. Inuyasha created some distance between her and himself and it was good that he did for it aided her in regaining her composure. Like nothing happened she smiled at the young slayer holding her son. The two girls running pass them, chasing a butterfly.

"I can't believe it," Miroku panted. "How can they be so energetic?" The his eyes fell onto the basket Inuyasha was holding. "Nice harvest."

The men started chatting and Kagome watched them walk towards the field.

Sango squatted down. "Are you all right? You like awfully flushed."

Kagome grabbed her cheeks and was even surprised at the heat she felt herself. Her mind recalling what had taken place just minutes ago. "I-I'm all right. It's just… hot."

"Yeah. This heat is going on for days." Sango wiped her forehead after she had placed her young son on the grass in front of her. His little fingers plucking at the green strands immediately. But as she looked at her friend, she noticed that the young miko was not really listening. Her head turned to the direction the men were. "Oh…" she said and then smiled. "I see." She picked up the little infant and raised herself to a stand. "Miroku, were leaving!"

Kagome looked at Sango. "Al-already?"

The young woman winked then she walked over to her spouse. The monk was holding six carrots. Giving him barely the chance to utter a 'thank you' to Inuyasha or Kagome she dragged him with her by his robe. "We're leaving?" he asked her.

"Yes we are."

Kagome noticed Sango turning her head and looking back at her, her mouth voicing a silent, but oh so clearly 'go get him' to her.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked, now standing beside her. Both of them watched the kids running passed them again as they ran to catch up to their parents.

Kagome just smiled.

She jolted as the basked of carrots was suddenly placed on the ground in front of her.

"I'm going to water the field." He moved his chin. "Looks like your herbs could use some water too."

As she looked at her herb garden she couldn't disagree. The high temperature, the burning sun and lack of rain had them slouching. She watched him taking the two buckets that were standing by the fence and disappear towards the forest and nearby lake.

With the drought they couldn't risk in using the water well to water thirsty green. That water was needed to hydrate the villagers. Looking the carrots covered in dirt and her herbs she decided to follow him to clean those up.

Before she even reached the lake, she encountered Inuyasha, holding two full buckets of water as he was on his way back to the field. After he had passed her she stopped for a moment and turned around to appreciate his back. His thick muscles strained by the weight of the two buckets on the yoke. Water slightly splashing over the edge of both as he had filled them to the brim. She knew he would have to walk back and forth several times even though their field wasn't that big. That was because she knew he would aid the other villagers as well, knowing it would be easier for him due to his strength to do so. And she smiled at that, his kindhearted nature warming her heart in a different way.

At the river she noticed there was no one and after washing the carrots and her herbs the water became more and more alluring by the minute. And just as Inuyasha disappeared into the forest again carrying another watery load, she looked around and when she was certain the only voyeurs would be the forest animals she undressed herself and got into the water. After taking a big gulp of the cold fresh liquid she splashed some on her face as her feet found some solid footing for her to stand. The temperature was just perfect, but her nipples appeared to disagree with that fact and when she opened her eyes she saw her husbands gaze upon her chest as he was standing at the bank. He pushed the yoke off his shoulders and the frame and empty buckets fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Fuck woman."

He was panting, but she couldn't tell if it was due to the heat and exhausting of walking back and forth to the village over and over again or of him staring at her naked form. Because of the awkward embarrassed moment that had transpired between them not so long ago, which she blamed on him and his pun, she decided on a little revenge. Moving her hands through her hair oh so carelessly, making sure the action pushed her breasts up, forcing her muscles to pull her belly taut, then turned around and went for a swim towards the other end of the lake ignoring him totally, or so he was meant to believe.

Her curiosity to see if he would take the bait took the better of her and she stopped somewhere half way to look back. He wasn't there. She could see the yoke still lying there, though and so she looked around to try and spot him when he suddenly appeared in front of her. His body rising up from the watery depths just inches away from her.

She tried to hide that he had startled her, even though she had wanted him to take the hint to join her. Playing her ignorance, she let a finger follow a droplet of water that was running down his chest. "Weren't you watering the fields and my herb garden?"

He took hold of her hand before it moved down past his waist line. "Weren't you supposed to wash the carrots?"

"I was finished." She smiled sweetly.

"So was I."

She seriously doubted that though. Leaning forward she took hold of his face, forcing him to bend a little. Bringing her mouth close to one of his hear she whispered softly: "I was finished, but it looks like there is another carrot that needs some attention. And perhaps… you could tend to _my_ field, for it's burning up."

His mouth found her neck, lips and tongue licking softly, her hand twisting free from his hold, now turning and taking hold of his, bringing it down underneath the water and in between her legs. As he fondled her gently she moved her own fingers to his inner thighs, ready to feel him up. He moaned at her touch, the pressure of his forehead against her chest forcing her to bend backwards a little and as she did his mouth descended on one of her breasts.

Hot and cold. The burning sun on their body parts that weren't in the water, the hot sensation of his tongue and fingers. The cold water toning it down just a notch. She pulled on his face not satisfied until she could get the kiss she wanted. The hot kiss he almost gave her in the fields. He obliged sweetly, his tongue caressing hers as he pulled her against her. The proof his arousal slowly forming in her hand.

He pulled back, licking his lips provocatively. "So, you wanted to taste my carrot?"

So dense as he had been before, so lustfully self-assured he was now. Whether he had been aware of his pun before or not, he sure was aware of it now. Kagome pushed against his chest forcing him to back up. He looked back to see where she was directing him too and grinned when he noticed the location. A boulder and some bushes close to where she had been washing her herbs. A little shelter in case someone else decided to cool down in this scorching heat.

He moved himself onto the surface of the bank and scooted back to the secluded spot nearby. She wasted no time and her mouth was already on him before he even had been able to make himself comfortable. She heard him hiss and utter the word 'fuck', his hands digging deep into the soil. A precaution so he wouldn't risk hurting her by putting a hand on her head and digging his sharp talons in her skull.

Like with the carrot she licked the underside of the shaft. Teasing long licks and when she looked up from time to time she noticed him watching her intently. His mouth open and panting loudly.

"Oh please," he begged when her tongue brushed over the slit. She grinned wickedly and placed a kiss on the mushroom head. "Kagome…" Another lick before she took him in her mouth. She created a suction right away, aided by her hand on the part that didn't fit her mouth. His hips moved up involuntary and the pressure of her fingers avoided that he would push too far into her throat.

"Kagome," when he groaned her name like that she knew he had reached his limit. She stopped and gave one last simple lick before she moved up on his body. Dipping her tongue in his belly button, creating a wet path up his chest, licking up the water droplets that still clung to him.

She knew if she let him he would grant her the same oral curtesy. But he was already at his limit and the act had riled her up enough as well. Moving her hand, she took hold of him and guided him inside of her body. His arms reached around her and pulled her down on top of him. His mouth was on her breasts as she rode him. One hand supporting her back, the other on her rear urging her on and on.

He was already to far. She wasn't going to make it. His hands took hold of her hips as he pushed his pelvis upwards and thrust deep. His back arching in the motion as he emptied himself inside of her. She rocked against him even though it wouldn't be enough to get herself off, it was enough to keep that pleasant sensation while he took a breather.

"Damn you woman," he voiced out hoarsely. He turned their position and rolled so he was on top. The movement causing him to slide of her which resulted her to pout in disappointment.

But as he slid down her body, she knew he had something else in mind to get her the finish her body craved. His fingers already pushing her folds apart so his tongue had access to her. Yet after a few licks on the sensitive nub he sat up and turned his head.

"What is it?" she asked worried, her arousal slightly dissipating. But a hand on her chest pushed her down again. Then he moved away from her and she pushed her elbows under her body to at least see where he was going. "Inuyasha…?" she asked carefully when he had disappeared into the bushes. She could tell he was still nearby because of the rustling and when he returned he was holding something behind his back. He crawled over her, forcing her to lay flat on the grass again. At this spot in the forest shade it felt cool against her back.

He looked… horny… no… predatory, as he gazed into her eyes and she pressed her head into the soil, a little frightened. "So… you wanted my carrot, little bunny?"

 _Oh!_ Her eyes widened when he leaned back and the orange item came into view. This was new. A hand pushed against her inner thigh, urging her to spread, then his mouth descended on her clit again and something unfamiliar pressed against her gently. Both their bodies lubrication inside of her, easing its entrance.

Her thoughts couldn't linger on how weird it was or how kinky for the combination for the stimulation of his mouth and the item was already making her see stars. Only on his human night he could pleasure her with his finger, yet it seemed he found the perfect substitute to aid that amazing tongue of his and it didn't take long for her to climax around the object of their harvest.

Her inner muscles were still convulsing when he removed it and she felt the familiar penetration of his own erection again. The act had aroused him again and this time he was able to last longer, his hips rolling softly against her, his pubic hair teasing her as it brushed over her again and again.

* * *

She awoke at the sound of birds. Blinking the morning dew out of her eyes she eyed her surroundings. A wooden frame that she recognized soon enough as her own home. In a corner was a basked of carrots. Reaching behind her back she pulled away the uncomfortable bump that had been poking her sometime in the middle of the night.

A carrot.

Beside her Inuyasha raised his head. "Morning." He grinned when he noticed her holding the green leaves of their midnight and lake toy. Leaning over her, he kissed her softly. "I'd say we had an excellent harvest."

She laughed at his obvious meant pun and threw the carrot into a corner.

Then he sat up a finger on his lips gesturing her to be silent.

A knock, followed by another.

"You guys awake?"

"Kagome is still asleep," Inuyasha replied to the voice of the monk outside.

There was a chuckle. "I'm sure she is, you dog."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome had to place a hand on her mouth to smother her giggle.

Something was shoved underneath the bamboo mat and she noticed Inuyasha sniff. Food. She could tell by the way his head tilted.

"Sango made some carrot stew. Thought you two might be hungry. Can't think of why though." Another chuckle.

Footsteps signaling he was walking away.

"Carrot stew…" Kagome couldn't fully contain her laughter this time.

"Well," Inuyasha leaned over her to reach out for the plate. "at least we know these are still safe to eat." Pulling he plate closer he scooped some of it up with his fingers.

Just as he was about to take a bite Kagome chuckled.

"You sure…?"

He looked at her and then at his hand. Then he tilted his wrist and allowed the substance to fall back onto the plate. "Damn."

At least she knew who had provided her husband with the knowledge of sex toys…

* * The End * *

* * *

A/N: It has been a while again since I wrote InuKag. Even though I have still a few drafts waiting to be finished of this pairing, Lenbarboza's little comic inspired me to write this one this week.

A little gift for my tumblr waifu Len. I finished your little story up for you ;)

I hope you enjoyed it, hun ^^


End file.
